Perry
Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. History Perry was adopted 5 years ago at an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. by the Flynn-Fletcher family, after Bucky's disappearance. The reason he was adopted was that according to Phineas, Perry looked at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time. When they adopted the platypus, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Perry." When Dr. Doofenshmirtz started Sliding, Perry had to save him from the Kromaggs. He ended up meeting Quinn Mallory, Rembrandt Brown, Wade Welles, Professor Maximillian Arturo, Maggie Beckett, Diana Davis, Mallory, and Matthew. When they decided to stay, Perry was elated to make some new friends! Perry then had to train a new recruit, Sammy the skunk. Lucky for Perry's nose, Sammy was a fast learner. After that, Perry met the only human agent in the American OWCA. A girl who called herself "Ponnie." Ponnie had zero confidence in herself and had no friends. Nobody had ever even noticed her before. Perry took it upon himself to help her make friends, but when he tried to introduce her to his friends she was nowhere in sight. Perry was confused. Then, he found her the next day and tried again. Her shoulder was hurting so he carried her purse for her. Then she disappeared again. As proof she existed, Perry showed his friends the purse. When asked what was inside, he pulled out of it an ear of corn, a Klingon Dictionary, and a stuffed platypus that bore a striking resemblance to Perry. Perry pulled the string on the back of the doll and it said "I'm talking Perry! (demonic voice) and I'm evil!" Perry then went to go find Ponnie but instead found that the nameplate on his locker had been changed to "Perry the Devil-pus." Perry ran back and got the others, but when they looked at the nameplate, it once again said "Perry the Platypus." They decided to keep an eye on Perry. When they ordered Chinese food, Ponnie, who was wearing a blonde wig and name tag that read "Linda," showed up at the door. Perry confronted her, and then got Chinese noodles dumped in his hat. The next day, Perry decided to prove her existence once and for all. He had the guys hide and jump out when he called for them. Ponnie showed up and revealed that her real name was Fawn Liebowitz and that she used to work for OWCA and Doof used to be her nemesis. They subdued Fawn and Major Monogram told Perry that Fawn was fired because she's crazy. She apparently stole things, kept weird stuff in her purse, and called everyone "Debby." Along the way, Perry met the love of his life, a female platypus named "Berry." She was so beautiful that Perry lost control of his coolness and bladder. One of the first things he said to her was "You pretty!" Berry thought it was adorable. One of the first missions Perry did with Berry was to a space station, which Doomageddon had taken over. They stopped Doomageddon's attack, but just before Perry could finally kiss Berry, the return to the past erased it. Awhile later, Perry and Berry had their first official date at Matthew's apartment at the Chandler. Perry was originally going to have Matthew make him a potion to give him extra confidence, but Berry said that his nervousness made him even cuter. So, Matthew dumped the potion. Things were going great for Perry and Berry until they went to Lyoko to stop Logan St. Clair and Fawn Liebowitz from destroying the Skidbladnir. Then Logan revealed that Berry had been sabotaging everyone the whole time because. Perry then broke up with her. Berry told Perry that Logan was her owner and was threatening her to do it. Eventually, Perry and Berry got back together and are now married. They even have an egg, which has hatched into their son, Jerry. Before Perry met Berry, Dougie had a MAJOR crush on Perry. He was eventually gonna ask him out, but when Berry came into the picture, Dougie gave up on him. Later on, however, Silas and Aradia accidentally splashed Perry and Dougie with a love potion. This brought out Dougie's crush on Perry once more and amplified Perry's slight crush on Dougie. The two then preceded to make love in the basement of the house. After Cupid reset everyone's lovelives, Perry and Dougie were really nervous around each other because of their lovemaking. So, they decided to see if it meant anything without the love potion. It did. So, they turned their relationships with Berry and Beverly into a Polyamorous relationship. Now, Dougie and Perry are boyfriends while also having Perry still be with Berry and Dougie with Beverly. Soon after, Perry decided to dip a little more into Polyamory. He went out with Peter and then Pinky. Now, he's engaged to all four of them. Trivia * Perry has his own theme song. * When Perry has a day off, he usually watches romantic soap operas and eats potato chips * Perry has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "Spy" and an image of Perry peeking over a fence * Perry has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Major Monogram. * Perry uses a litter-box, much like a house-cat * Perry wears boxer shorts under his fur. * Perry is capable of singing opera in a very high-pitched tone. * Perry wears contact lenses. Since the contact lenses are concave as it can concentrate light, that would mean he is farsighted * He enjoys horseback riding, good books, and long walks on the beach. Perry's also an excellent pachisi player. * Perry is in his 20s, but to protect OWCA security, Phineas and Ferb think he's only 5. * Thanks to CLU, Perry is now Bionic. His new powers include ** Plasma Sphere Generation ** Super Strength ** Infared, X-Ray, and Night Vision. Gallery Tumblr mntzlyA6vY1rbl87wo1 500.jpg|Berry, Perry's wife Tumblr mnu92nhq3P1rbl87wo1 500.jpg|Perry and Berry about to kiss badge7760b2416c36821a698db51e0bb846b03829999c.jpg|Perry's OWCA ID Fedora.png|Perry's cutie mark Category:Main Characters Category:Platypii Category:Characters Miya Controls Category:OWCA Agents Category:OWCA Category:Bisexuals Category:Characters in Polyamorous relationships